


Who's the Mommy?

by ll72



Category: Hellcats
Genre: Anal, F/F, Female Masturbation, Incest, Lesbian, Pregnant, Sistercest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah and a pregnant Charlotte start to share an apartment. Things are going to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where do you want me to put this?” asked Savannah Monroe. Her hands were full with the second-hand coffee table she was carrying, so she gestured at it with her head just to make sure her sister, Charlotte, knew what she meant.

The younger Monroe tapped at her pregnant belly and looked round the apartment, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Savannah knew what Charlotte meant, the window looking out over the main street was cracked, the wood holding it in rotten and there was a distinct smell of… well Savannah didn’t know quite what, but it wasn’t an expensive perfume. And it was small, so tiny that the double bed Lewis and Darwin were manhandling into the bedroom was going to have to fit both sisters. And as Charlotte was a tosser and turner and Savannah a blanket hogger, neither was looking forward to that.

“It’s all we can afford,” Savannah explained, in response to her sister’s sniff, for what seemed the hundredth time, “All we’ve got is my scholarship money. If you hadn’t argued with Mom and decided to drop out of Memphis Christian….”

She put down the table, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished. There were an awful lot of ‘ifs’, if Charlotte hadn’t opened her legs, if Savannah hadn’t switched colleges, if Charlotte had been on the pill, if Savannah had still being seeing Noah – the baby’s daddy. There was enough ‘ifs’ for both of them, but it was Charlotte who was knocked up.

“I think I saw a spider,” Charlotte pulled a face and pointed at a corner, where the wallpaper was peeling. Savannah peered, she wasn’t sure her sister was wrong. Spiders might be one of God’s creatures, but even He couldn’t expect young women not to find them scary.

However, her sister probably didn’t need Savannah to start screaming and jump on the nearest chair, it looked so ramshackle it probably wouldn’t have held her weight anyway. She made a mental note to get Marti or one of the boys to get rid of the interloper later. That noted she smiled and put on her most peppy expression, “It’ll be great, Charlotte, a place of our own. Some fresh flowers, a bit of a clean and some… air freshener; it’ll be perfect.”

“It’ll be cramped,” Charlotte was steadfastly refusing to be cheered up.

“No it won’t. It’ll be cosy,” Savannah had never been one to give up easily. She swept her arm round the apartment, ignoring the fact that in doing so she highlighted the fact that it consisted of a bedroom meant for one, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom and just enough space in the main room for a table, a couple of chairs, a couch and a television. She pointed to the one tiny piece of spare room; “Once the baby’s born we’ll put his crib there. It’ll be just like the Gilmore Girls, except you’ll have me.”

“Huh,” Charlotte remained unconvinced, her eyes darting round the room and obviously not liking what she saw. She pulled a face and repeated her grunt, “Huh.”

“There’s always Cheertown,” said Savannah, “We could find some space.”

The pregnant teen’s face wrinkled even more, “And have them all pointing and giggling at the dumb Christian girl, who couldn’t keep her virginity. No thanks.”

“They wouldn’t say anything,” lied Savannah. She was sure Marti would be her normal sympathetic self; she was less convinced that Alice wouldn’t see a pregnant Charlotte as a chance to comment mercilessly on the morals of the Hellcats hated rivals.

Charlotte might not have been bright enough to know when to use a condom, but she was smart enough to know when Savannah wasn’t telling the truth. Though as the oldest Monroe was so bad at telling lies it had to be admitted you would need to be part blind and almost all deaf not to be able to notice. Charlotte shrugged forced a smile onto her face; “It’s not what I planned.”

“Life never is,” replied Savannah.

*

With most of a day’s work the apartment had turned out to be habitable. Even the smell had been removed when Savannah had discovered the dead mouse, to her credit the screams hadn’t been as loud as they would have been if Charlotte had discovered it. It was also probably lucky that the pregnant teen had been sent out to pick up some cleaning supplies with Marti and that Lewis wasn’t terrified of decomposing rodents. Still Savannah had decided not to mention it to Charlotte tales of rotting mice might not be the best pre-dinner conversation if she wanted Charlotte to settle and her sister, whilst not happy, was gradually adapting to their new circumstances.

In fact Charlotte was even singing in the shower, the internal walls were thin enough that sitting in their bedroom Savannah could hear the words of ‘All things bright and beautiful’ above the trickle of the shower. It could be worse, it could have been some trash by Aly and AJ – Charlotte loved them, Savannah thought they were talentless bimbos who sang like dying harpies.

Satisfied that Charlotte would be in the shower for the next few minutes Savannah reached under the bed and pulled out a small suitcase. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the small padlock. Keeping a careful ear out for the end of the singing Savannah opened the suitcase. She wouldn’t get much privacy in the tiny apartment, so she intended to make the most of the time she got. 

Virtually everyone thought Savannah was a virgin because she was a good girl, who didn’t do sex outside wedlock. Savannah sometimes wished that were true; she was a good girl, she believed in God and His infinite mercy, she tried to do right by her family, friends and even complete strangers. She was also a virgin because she wanted to fuck girls, but had never worked up the nerve to ask any out. She looked in the suitcase, several dildos and girlie mags occupied it. But right at the bottom was her strap-on dildo, unused and still in it’s wrapping; Savannah had bought it about a month ago.

It was funny how things turned out. Savannah had been getting on so well with Marti and all the hints had been there, the pillow fights, the blonde cheerleader’s crush on Tori Amos, the way she swaggered when she walked. Savannah had been convinced that now was the time, except that it was too late and Marti was being banged by Morgan. It had hurt Savannah, but she had smiled and outwardly wished them luck. It hadn’t been too big a sacrifice to decide to move in with Charlotte to look after her little sister; at least it meant she wouldn’t have to see Marti’s toned body first thing in the morning.

Running her fingers down the hard rubber of the strap-on Savannah wondered if she’d ever get to use it.

*

Charlotte had no idea how late it was. But it was dark and the sound of traffic on the road outside had reduced to a couple of cars every few minutes. Also Savannah was asleep; typically the same as when they were youngsters the elder Monroe had pulled over more than her share of the blankets. Charlotte pulled them back, Savannah muttered something, but thankfully remained asleep – she must have been tired after all the moving.

For a few moments Charlotte lay, unmoving. She hated waking in the middle of the night, but the baby inside her didn’t want to keep regular hours. Luckily after it’s brief early morning wake-up call it had settled down. Unluckily Charlotte was no longer sleepy, even more unluckily whenever she woke up in the middle of the night she felt incredibly horny. And just because her sister was asleep next to her didn’t make tonight an exception. Clenching her fists tightly Charlotte hoped the itch would go away. 

It didn’t.

If anything it got stronger, her pussy almost crying out for stimulation. It was getting harder and harder to ignore. Charlotte had always felt herself to be highly sexed - it was some sort of miracle that she’d avoided penetrative sex until she reached nearly nineteen. God obviously looked out for her, though He did help those who helped themselves. And over the years Charlotte had helped herself by masturbating fiercely at least once, more often twice, not irregularly three times and sometimes even four times a day. It kept the incessant hotness under some vague control, though it was like the control a Lion Tamer had over a very hungry Lion.

Glancing over Charlotte looked at her sister. She was definitely asleep. The younger teen moved her hand down to her slit, being pregnant had made her even more horny than before – something she would never have thought possible. Putting out two fingers Charlotte slid them over her puffy pussy lips and round the open hole. It felt better, even if it was like blowing froth of a cold beer on a hot day rather than downing it in one. 

Savannah was unmoving apart from her rhythmic breathing. It gave Charlotte confidence to gradually move faster, rubbing the digits over the top of her horny pussy. The tingling feeling within in began to change from an itch to a scratch as Charlotte massaged herself quicker. She stifled a moan as she felt a flush sexual excitement run through her body. Her eyes flicked to her sister, asleep and innocent of Charlotte’s dirty deeds. 

The fingers slid into the hole. It was warm and wet, the damp and pliable pussy walls pulsating as Charlotte’s knuckles skimmed against them. The teen’s eyes fluttered as she found her clit. She pushed the tip of her finger hard against the bud, slamming it into the wall. The feeling was explosive, like a ram hammering down a door. Harder and harder Charlotte fingered her slit. Sweat formed on her body as hot flushes swept through her, guttural throaty moans of passion pushed themselves out from the back of her throat and her back arced as the orgasms hit her.

“Uuurgghhh,” Charlotte gasped as she came. Suddenly, with a guilty feeling, she remembered she wasn’t alone. She looked over, fearful that she had woken Savannah. Her elder sister was still, unmoving and deeply asleep. 

Gingerly Charlotte pulled her fingers from her slit and licked the cum off them. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, she couldn’t wait until Savannah went to the Lancers cheer session tomorrow – an empty flat, a couch and a cucumber would keep Charlotte satisfied.

*

Charlotte was wrong; Savannah was not asleep. In fact she was very much awake, even if she was trying to pretend she wasn’t. She had been awake for quite a while – it being hard not to be woken when someone less than a foot away was grunting loudly and twisting so hard the bed was shaking.

Biting her lip Savannah looked into the darkness. She certainly didn’t take the view of some students of the Bible that masturbation was wrong, though it might be stretching even the most liberal interpretation that listening to your sister doing it was right. And she was almost sure she shouldn’t be being turned on by it. She prayed silently, thankful that God wasn’t nearly as judgmental as others thought He was.

*

“Waffles or pancakes” Savannah was at her perky best as her sister stumbled from the bedroom into the living room. Charlotte muttered something, she was less an early morning person, though as she had just bounced her leg against the couch before sitting on the dining table chair the murmured oath might have been vaguely justified. The teen had barely placed her bottom on the shaky chair before Savannah was filling her glass with orange juice.

“Either –don’t mind,” said Charlotte. She pointed at the tablet next to her glass, “What’s that?”

“Vitamin pill – specially designed for Moms to be. It contains everything you need for you and baby,” replied Savannah. She was almost bouncing.

“Er, sure. I’ll take it later,” Charlotte looked at it with suspicion.

“You’ll take it now,” Savannah said bossily. She stood waiting as Charlotte took the pill and swallowed it with her juice. Then she smiled, “I’ll leave you one to take at lunch and I’ll be back at dinner for your third.”

“Thanks,” said Charlotte, though her tone suggested that there was more than a touch of sarcasm in the comment.

Savannah ignored it. It was important for Charlotte and the baby that they got all the vitamins and minerals they needed. And if that meant that sometimes Savannah had to switch from being big sister to being Mommy, well she knew Charlotte well enough that she was confident that her younger sister wouldn’t bear a grudge for longer than a couple of months. 

Suddenly Charlotte winced and put a hand to her side, “Muscle twinge,” she quickly explained as Savannah rushed forward. She touched her large belly “They’re not used to the little one.”

“You need to stretch,” said Savannah, “Like warming up before a big performance.”

“Er, you’re kidding?” Charlotte didn’t sound convinced, but as her older sister shook her head to show she was serious she reluctantly stood up.

And stretched. Savannah stood watching her for a moment. Her sister was wearing a nightie that was just a bit too small for someone who so heavily pregnant. It didn’t help that as she moved her titties strained at the thin material. Savannah reached for her door keys – best to get out of here, she decided.

“I’ll be at Lancer all day, but you’ve got my mobile if you need anything,” Savannah picked up her sports bag, “Do try and relax.”

Thinking about last night and the relaxation that Charlotte had been doing made the elder Monroe blush. It might have also set memories off in Charlotte as she went equally red. For a second the two sisters looked at each other, equally wondering about what the other was thinking. Then Savannah broke the moment, she lent forward and pecked her sister on the cheek, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sure, have a good day,” Charlotte smiled back and as her sister left reached up to rub the spot Savannah’s lips had brushed.

*

Switching off the television Charlotte got to her feet. There was nothing on, but repeats of the Gilmore Girls – not a television programme a pregnant teen wanted to watch - and Buffy the Vampire Slayer – which, according to a Pastor who had often preached in her old church, was a show that acted as a gateway to Hell. She paused and wondered whether he was right, he’d also said sexual relations outside marriage would lead to eternal damnation. At the time Charlotte had sat next to Savannah, the two of them quivering and silently vowing not to kiss a boy until they were both in virginal white with their newly wed Grooms at their side. Now, Charlotte was less clear that God thought this way. If He created Man He must have meant him, or her, to enjoy sex or otherwise He had left people with a major design flaw. Which couldn’t be right as that would imply imperfection and God, by definition, was perfect.

That thinking had, and continued to comfort, Charlotte over the last few months, even if her Mom didn’t believe a word of it. But Charlotte knew if she was destined for Hell it wouldn’t be because of sex. Unfortunately thinking of God didn’t make her want to have a quick dip into the Bible, but thinking of sex did remind her that her pussy hadn’t been touched since last night. And that thought made her slit itch with desire.

She quickly glanced at her watch. There were hours until Savannah got home, more than enough time to do the chores she had promised she’d do, read a few chapters of the Bible and have a lovely masturbation session. She almost skipped into the bedroom and headed for the bed. 

“Ouch…Savannah,” Charlotte complained to her big sister, even though she wasn’t there. It was Savannah’s fault she’d stubbed her toe, the elder Monroe hadn’t put the plastic suitcase properly under the bed. And it was definitely Savannah’s fault that she hadn’t put the padlock on properly and that it had sprang open when kicked.

It was the padlock that aroused Charlotte’s interest. If Savannah hadn’t tried to lock it Charlotte would have just automatically assumed it was clothes that couldn’t fit in the wardrobe or some books that she no longer needed for Uni. But neither of those would be padlocked. Her horniness temporarily replaced by curiosity Charlotte bent down and pulled out the suitcase. It was heavy, certainly heavier than clothes unless Savannah had got some chainmail dresses and a full-plate bikini.

The suitcase sprang open as Charlotte touched the button. The teen gasped. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting her sister to be hiding, but it wasn’t a whole stack of porn magazines. It wasn’t just one or two either, but forty, fifty, perhaps even sixty. It was way more than you needed to have if you were just interested what they might contain – you just needed to buy one or two to sate your curiosity. Charlotte flicked through the top one, she was curious herself. It had a number of busty women in very revealing poses, often touching their most intimate spots. The second was similar. The third had the women together, they were kissing and touching each other, sometimes with dildos.

Entranced at the magazines Charlotte undid the top of her slacks and sat cross-legged. Her hand slid down under her panties as she opened yet another magazine, rubbing at her rapidly wetting pussy as she stared open mouthed at the picture of a teen of about her age sitting legs agape. She ran her fingers over her sensitive cunt lips as she swapped magazines and looked through a series of photos where a black girl seduced and fingered a redhead. Charlotte’s fingers got damper and her body flushed with pleasure as she went through the magazines.

They ranged from softcore almost artistic with soft lighting and scenic backgrounds to real hardness where the models were on their hands and knees as other good looking girls fucked their asses with strap-ons. Charlotte knew she should be shocked or disgusted, but instead she found herself incredibly turned on. And this wasn’t the hardest stuff that Savannah had either, there were a couple of magazines where the models were tied and spanked or whipped. That did shock and disgust Charlotte, at the same time as turning her on. She quickly put those magazines away, whilst suspecting that they might be ones she would come back to.

As Charlotte went back in she realised that there was something below the magazines. She picked up the magazines and dumped them on the floor beside her. Again the pregnant teen’s mouth opened in shock, she was learning a lot about Savannah that she suspected her elder sister wouldn’t want her to know. Including that Savannah had half a dozen dildos, including one (still packed) that looked like the strap-on some of the models had been using. Charlotte didn’t touch that one, but she did pick up a pink six incher. It was smooth and comfortable in her hand and she imagined it would be fun to see if it was so nice if she placed it somewhere else.

Stripping down to her bra Charlotte got on the bed. She slid the dildo into her mouth and sucked it, making it nice and wet. Not that it needed it, her cunt was soaking from her earlier touch. Lying back Charlotte moved her spare hand down to her slit. For a few moments she just touched the outside, running her fingers over the lips and feeling them quiver as if in anticipation. Then she moved her dildo down and used her fingers to peel apart the hole. The toy slid snugly in and Charlotte gasped in pleasure as it entered her. She closed her eyes and began to work it, pressing the rubber toy hard against her clit. It was much better than fingers.

“Ooooohhhh,” she moaned in satisfaction and moved her spare hand from her twat to her tittie. The teenager’s tits were filling out nicely with the pregnancy, and as well as increasing in size they were increasing in sensitivity. That and the dildo hammering down into her twat sent Charlotte into paroxysms of pleasure, her body arching and bouncing as she was plugged in, “Ooooohhhh.”

The dildo dived through her cummy pussy sending spurts of juice over the top to coat the teen’s lips. Harder and harder Charlotte hammered down ramming the clit so strongly it hurt – not that Charlotte cared, not when she was having possibly the best orgasm of her life. She screeched in pleasure again and bent her back involuntarily, as the orgasm surged through her like an out of control flood, “Aaaarrrrghhh.”

Eventually she was sated, her pussy numb and her body unsure whether it was aching or in bliss. She looked at her watch and gasped. Savannah would be home any moment. Thanking God that He had seen fit to give her the final earth shatterer at just the precisely the right time the teen stuffed the dildos and magazines back in the suitcase. She just had time to push it under the bed as the front door opened and in stepped Savannah. 

“Hi, I’m back. Good day,” the Lancer cheerleader chirped cheerily.

There wasn’t time to get dressed again. Charlotte thought quickly, before calling out, “I’m just about to have a shower.”

It was a surprise therefore that the door opened and Savannah walked in. She quickly averted her eyes as Charlotte reached for her blouse to hold against her naked body. 

“I just told you I was about to have a shower,” the pregnant teen tried not to sound irritated. The irritation was less about Savannah seeing her naked – whilst the two of them hadn’t gone around flaunting their nudity – they were sisters and had more than once seen the other flash a bit of boob or butt. It was more that Charlotte was still recovering from her dildoing and didn’t want her elder sister to guess what she had spent the afternoon doing.

“Sorry,” Savannah backed out, “I didn’t know you were undressed, the towels were still in the bathroom. I’ll hand you one.”

“Thanks,” called Charlotte, shutting the door as soon as her sister had backed out. She leant against it and let out a breath of tension – that had been a narrow escape.

*

Charlotte was singing in the shower again. Savannah could hear her – annoyingly it was ‘Potential Break-up song’ by that pair of bimbos Aly and AJ. God, how Savannah hated them. But she wasn’t worried about that at the moment. What she was thinking about was the brief glimpse she had got off her sister’s nude body. She had seen it before, quick glimpses after baths or when one or the other had barged into the others room first thing in the morning to borrow a top or a cute pair of pants. But it wasn’t just the sight that had set Savannah’s heart racing, but the smell of sex. Savannah was innocent, but not that innocent; she knew exactly what Charlotte had been doing. And it made her horny.

She wiped at her brow, it was dry, but she felt that it should be clammy as her stomach flipped and flopped, and her legs trembled. She had listened to Charlotte last night and now she was thinking about the teen fingering herself – it wasn’t right. Savannah knew she needed a very quick distraction, some other vision she could place in her head. She’d still be itching with desire, but at least it would be over some porn-bimbo. And as soon as Charlotte was out of the shower Savannah intended to get in – whether there was hot water or not.

Kneeling down Savannah pulled the suitcase out from under her bed, trying to relax as she felt its comforting plastic underneath her hands. Her relaxed state didn’t last long – the padlock was off the suitcase. The cheerleader felt a stab at her heart, she was anal about making sure it was always locked – it was too big a secret to risk. But yesterday had been such a day with the moving and the dead mouse and spiders, well perhaps she had been occupied and had forgotten. And whilst Charlotte could be pretty nosy (as trait Savannah had to admit she shared) she wasn’t so bad she’d bust a lock.

But if it was unlocked and if Charlotte had seen it… Savannah opened the suitcase and knew her secret was out. It was always the Playboy on top, if somehow someone opened the case and saw what was on top she felt she could explain that away really wanting to read that interview or short story. Unfortunately there was no way she could explain ‘Pussy Pink’ or ‘Bind my Girlfriend’, the two magazines which were peering up at her. She rummaged down; the dildos were still there – but one of them was… well sticky – and if Savannah was careful about locking she was even more careful about cleaning her toys after use.

She closed the suitcase and pushed it back under the bed. Absent-mindedly she slipped the padlock into her pocket, it was too late now. Charlotte knew she was a lesbian. For the moment it wasn’t being mentioned, but it was unlikely that would remain the case for long.


	2. 2

“You sure these will work?” Savannah touched the electronic bug in front of her with her fingernail. It rolled across the table, so tiny that if it continued and onto the carpet the chances of it ever been seen again were slight.

Luckily Marti reactions were quick and she placed her hand in front of it, stopping the roll. She looked conspiratorially round the room, the rest of the cheerleaders in the room were either cooking, watching TV or, in Lewis’s case, studying – none were interested in Savannah and Marti’s conversation. Even so the blonde leant further forward over the table so that no-one could possibly overhear, “Yes. The picture is as clear as a bell and sound-quality will be like you’re in the same room. And all you need to do is stick them in a crack in the wall and they’ll remain hidden forever…”

Savannah nodded and slid them into the small zippable plastic bag they’d come with. She looked at Marti and frowned, “They do teach some strange law classes here. You sure, ethically, they’re alright teaching you this stuff?”

Marti glanced away for a second, her cheeks momentarily reddening, “Extra credit for Professor Parish – he’s got us looking into a case of uni corruption. I’ve got a few spare, anyway if you’re worried about your landlord perving around it’s a good cause.”

“Erm, yes,” replied Savannah. Luckily her hand was under the table so Marti didn’t see her cross her fingers. Savannah wasn’t sure whether that meant the lie didn’t count in God’s eyes or not, but she just hoped that in her case He was feeling generous and that the extra large donation she was planning to leave in the collection plate on Sunday would win her points. She also hoped that Marti wouldn’t decide she needed more credits and start an investigation into dodgy landlords - because she wouldn’t find a perverted stalker, but a Yankee Doctor whose only crime was to ask too much rent for a shoddy apartment

“Okay,” said Marti, “Once you catch the bastard let me know and we can sue his ass so hard that he’ll be paying you damages for the rest of his life.”

“If…if…” Savannah was desperate for Marti not assume he was guilty, otherwise in a few weeks she be wondering why Savannah wasn’t demanding her legal expertise, “I’m probably wrong.”

“Huh,” said Marti in a tone that suggested a distrust of either men, Yankees or landlords – though as she didn’t elaborate it could have been any or all three.

“If I do catch him though, I’ll let you know,” said Savannah. She didn’t want Marti to assume her landlord was a pervert, but on the other hand she didn’t want her to ask why, if she thought he probably wasn’t sneaking through her underwear, she was planning to put little electronic cameras in her apartment.

And that was a question Savannah was not going to answer – even to her best friend. The real reason was that she was not only pretty sure her sister had discovered her lesbian porn magazines and toys, but was at least using the dildo. Savannah wasn’t sure what she’d do if she confirmed her suspicion, probably nothing, but she needed to know whether it was true or whether she was worrying about nothing.

*

For the second day her sister was out and Charlotte had the apartment to herself. She guessed that this was how it was going to be, now Charlotte had dropped out of Uni – Savannah would be out all day at Lancer or cheerleading and she would be stuck on her own with the repeats of TV shows for entertainment. She thought of her sister’s secret magazine stash – well perhaps watching repeats of Desperate Housewives was not be the only thing she could do.

Standing slowly up Charlotte walked into the bedroom she shared with Savannah. It was a bit of an effort to kneel down, requiring slow, careful movements so as not to topple over and land on her pregnant belly. She reached under the bed and pulled out the suitcase. It was unlocked, Charlotte felt under the bed for the padlock, but couldn’t find it. She wondered whether Savannah had pocketed it, and if so why, or whether it had just been knocked further under the bed. She considered lying down and looking to see if it was, but that seemed like too much effort. If Savannah had noticed that the padlock was off she hadn’t said anything, which meant she either suspected nothing or didn’t care.

Opening the suitcase Charlotte looked at the treasures within. Moving to sit crossed-legged she pulled out a magazine and started to look through the pictures, in all of them beautiful, sexy women were intertwined, their tongues and fingers entering each others’ most intimate holes. As before the magazines entranced Charlotte. She had never really thought of herself as a lesbian; though more and more she was sure God didn’t have the same view on sexuality as many of His churches. However, looking at the cuties making out and making love she began to wonder if she didn’t have a side that was attracted to other girls.

Taking out a second magazine Charlotte opened it. It was filled with black babes, mainly solo, but with a couple of couple-sets, the young ebony women kissing and fondling each other’s nubile bodies. The pregnant teen’s pussy began to heat up with its familiar feeling of lustfulness, a feeling that became more intense as she opened up the next magazine. It was harder than the two before it, the young models not only touching with fingers and tongues, but with hard rubber dildos. Charlotte felt her cunt flush with excitement as she stared at the pictures of women only a couple of years older than her stuffing toys up their friend’s twats and asses. The ex-cheerleader knew that unless she jilled herself the sexual frustration would fry her brain.

Diving into the suitcase again Charlotte pulled out a six-inch pink dildo. She ran her tongue over it, lubricating it and enjoying the smoothness. Hoisting herself up she climbed onto the bed to pull her dress up and her panties down. She closed her eyes and began to imagine herself naked as another woman entered the room. Charlotte groaned as she slid the dildo into her slick slot, pushing it down deep as she tried to focus on who her imaginary companion was. 

It was Marti, her sister’s hot friend. The cute blonde cheerleader was leaning over Charlotte and kissing her, kissing her hard like she was in control. Charlotte liked that fantasy, the dildo began to be worked a little quicker as Charlotte imagined that Marti was wearing a strap-on. The cheerleader pushed aside Charlotte’s legs, moving between them and driving her imaginary toy into the nineteen year old imaginary cunt with the same force as the teen was slamming the real toy into her real slit.

“MMmnnnn,” moaned Charlotte arching her back as the pleasure rushed into her. She rammed the dildo against her clit, the hard flesh quivering under the repeated blows. In her minds eye Marti had pulled the toy out of her cunt and Charlotte had got onto her knees, sucking her own tasty juices off the large rubber cock. In real life her hand moved faster, the dildo rushing in and out of her wet twat in a blur, “MMmmmmnnn.”

Harder, faster, deeper Charlotte hammered the toy. The sexual excitement writhed within her, twisting her belly into knots and sending shooting bursts of ecstasy quivering through her veins. Her body blazed as she hammered the dildo in and her mouth opened in a gasp, “Uuurrgghh, aaaarrrghhh.”

Breathing heavily Charlotte lay back and sucked her cum from the pink dildo. It tasted good, sadly it also reminded her that Savannah had strongly suggested that she make dinner that night.

*

“Dinner’s ready,” called out Charlotte. There was a brief pause, before she added, “What are you doing in there?”

The correct answer would be installing the final one of the bugs in the shower. Savannah had already placed one in the bedroom, whilst pretending it was taking her a lot longer than normal to decide whether to wear her red or blue top. Unfortunately the only crack she could find didn’t cover the bed and unless Charlotte leant against the wardrobe whilst playing with her sister’s toy there was no way the bug would see her. 

“I’ll be out in a second,” shouted Savannah in reply. She pushed the bug into the crack between some tiles, you’d have know it was there and actively look for it to be seen. Savannah wasn’t comfortable with spying on her sister in the shower, but she needed to know if her suspicions were correct and Charlotte had found the lesbian paraphernalia. Savannah wasn’t sure what she’d do if she found out she was, one problem at a time.

She flushed the toilet; it would explain why’d she’d been in there for so long and opened the door. She hadn’t been expecting Charlotte to pull out all the stops for dinner, but she had been expecting more than pizza; there wasn’t even a baked potato or salad to accompany it; though at least it was frozen rather than takeaway. Sitting down she briefly considered the meal in front of her.

“Eat up,” smiled Charlotte. She bit into the Pizza and for a second her face changed, showing equal amounts disgust and surprise, “Uuurgghhh, it’s still frozen. I think it needs more time.”

Savannah managed to bite her tongue. It was so typical of Charlotte that her older sister couldn’t help but wonder how much of the anti-domestic Goddess was an act so that Charlotte could sit around looking pretty and get others to do things for her. At the same time Savannah did want to eat, “Don’t worry,” the elder Monroe said, “I’ll see if I can whip us up a salad.”

*

It was a couple of days after she planted the bug before Savannah looked at it. Partly it was because Charlotte was around the apartment, and it was only because she Charlotte had gone to visit her friend Kathy that there was space. But mainly it was because she knew that spying on her sister was wrong, especially as Charlotte would be naked and at her most vulnerable. It might be important to her to find out if Charlotte had been going through her things and knew her secret, but was it important enough to bug her?

Getting down on her knees before bed Savannah had prayed for guidance, but God had been silent - which didn’t mean a thing; He didn’t often pay house calls. However it meant that Savannah had to make the decision on her own. She had grappled with it like it was an overgrown sumo wrestler, first pushing one way and then another. She had almost decided that she didn’t want to know when she had opened a copy of ‘Pussy Pink’ and felt the pages stick together. Charlotte must know, Savannah was sure, but she needed confirmation.

What she would do when she got that proof she still didn’t know.

Sitting on the bed with the laptop on her knee Savannah waited for the decoder Marti had got her to download the film into her computer. Luckily the bug only started recording when it detected movement so the cheerleader wasn’t going to have to sit through hours of nothingness. The decoder bleeped, telling her that the film was ready.

For a moment Savannah paused, aware that once she started to play she wouldn’t be able to go back. Her finger clicked down.

Marti had been right, the picture was as clear as iced water and the sound as sharp as sitting in the front row at the Choral Society’s Annual Carol Service. Even before her sister came into view Savannah could hear her humming a song the cheerleader didn’t recognise. Suddenly the humming stopped and seconds later the shower curtain opened to reveal Charlotte. The pregnant teen was standing there with a towel wrapped round herself - the explanation for the humming stopping was clamped between her teeth like she was a pirate boarding a trading ship: Savannah’s pink dildo. 

Reaching up Savannah undid a button on her blouse, it was feeling warm in the bedroom. It seemed to get hotter as Charlotte turned and undid her towel, hanging it over rail. Her butt was firm, the skin on her back pale and beautiful. She turned.

Fortunately for Savannah’s internal temperature her sister’s engorged belly hid her pussy, because if it had been half as alluring as the pregnant teen’s enlarging tits there would have been a real risk that the elder Monroe would have spontaneously combusted. Charlotte took the toy out of her mouth and placed it on the soap rack, next to the shower gel. There was the hiss of water as Charlotte stepped into the shower and turned it on. Luckily the water was neither hot enough to steam or powerful enough spoil the picture quality, allowing Savannah to continue to feast on Charlotte’s naked body.

Savannah knew she should turn it off, she had seen that her sister had discovered her stash and didn’t need any more proof. But she was unable to resist the siren call of her sister’s sexuality, an allure that seemed to reach out of the laptop screen and grab Savannah round the throat to throttle her with lust. Charlotte had poured some of the shower gel onto her hands and was busy soaping herself down. Her hands moved over her smooth skin, suds slipping between her fingers as she massaged herself down. Savannah wasn’t sure whether her own breathing had sped up or slowed right down or a mixture of both. She did know the naked teen on the screen was doing things to her physiology which she had only come close to feeling before whilst masturbating to some of her choicest girl on girl porn.

It was either with a sense of relief or a feeling of disappointment, or more likely a strange mixture of both that Savannah saw the last of the suds slide down her sister. Whatever the feeling was it was short lived as Charlotte reached for the toy and slid it down her body. Savannah couldn’t see quite where it ended up, her sister’s large tummy and the angle of the camera conspiring against her. But it didn’t take much brainpower to realise why Charlotte’s elbow was jacking in and out of view and why her face was contorting in pleasure. The pregnant teen grabbed one of her tits with her spare hand, squeezing at it hard as she moaned and slammed.

Savannah couldn’t help herself. She undid her jeans and slid a finger under her panties. Her pussy was already wet, it got slicker as Savannah slid a finger into the hole. She began to move her digit in time with the movements that Charlotte was making on the screen, driving down into her clit. Both teens moaned lustfully, at least one of them thinking about her sister as she did. Charlotte had a dildo and the advantage of its length and girth, but she didn’t have the visual stimulation and soon Savannah was bending and twisting as the orgasm ripped through her.

She collapsed back on the bed, watching as Charlotte pulled the dildo out and licked it clean. The teen switched the shower off and stepped out reaching for the towel. She wrapped it round and headed from the bathroom.

The film stopped.

For a moment Savannah lay still, before she buckled her jeans back up and switched away from the final frozen frame of the shower curtain. She felt shocked and ashamed, she had just fingered herself into an orgasm watching her younger sister do the same. The image of Charlotte was burnt into Savannah’s brain though and she couldn’t shake it, no matter how wrong it was Savannah couldn’t stop imagining her younger sister naked and with her.

She closed her eyes. It took willpower, but gradually she forced the picture of a masturbating Charlotte out of her mind. She resolved never to think about it again, as she stood up and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

It was disgusting, a pigsty. Charlotte had said she would clean up, but she hadn’t. She said she would take her vitamin pill and it lay untouched. She had said she would cook and they had semi-warm pizza. Savannah sighed crossly, Charlotte needed to grow up – she was about to become a Mommy and needed to act like one. The cheerleader shook her head, Savannah needed a husband, someone to take control.

The epiphany struck like the voice of God on the road to Damascus. It wasn’t that Charlotte needed a man, she needed a woman. That was why Savannah had been made a lesbian, it was why God had sent the lustful thoughts her way – it was her that needed to be Charlotte’s partner and to help her bring up her child. Savannah prayed often, but it was seldom she literally got down on her knees and thanked God for his message. She did just then.

*

Entering the apartment Charlotte looked at the kitchen guiltily. It was spick and span, the surfaces gleaming so brightly it looked like they were new. She knew without looking that the dining table would be the same and that the trash would be out, all tied up in its bags and ready for recycling. She hadn’t meant to be out so long, but her old team had been practising and even if she could no longer cheer with them, she could still watch. Unfortunately it meant that she was back so late that Savannah had taken it on herself to doing the washing, a chore which should have been Charlotte’s. 

The teen walked into the main room and gave a grimace. Savannah was up, reading and probably waiting for her. 

“Hi,” smiled Charlotte putting as much charm as possible into her words – it wasn’t that she had meant to avoid her chores or come back past ten; these things just happened.

“Hi,” smiled Savannah back, she put down her book and patted the sofa next to her indicating her sister should sit, “Good evening?”

“Yes. It was fun,” Charlotte was relieved, she had been expecting a nag lasting well into the next morning, but Savannah was obviously in a relaxed mood. Perhaps she was on drugs? Charlotte smiled inwardly the thought of her uptight sister smoking marijuana was as likely as their Mom buying the collected works of Aleister Crowley for Christmas. However, suddenly she thought of her sister masturbating to hardcore lesbian porn - perhaps Savannah wasn’t as solid a citizen as sometimes she appeared. 

She sat down, and for a few moments they were both quiet. It was obvious that Savannah wanted to say something, though as her younger sister was unsure what the conversation was going to be about Charlotte was unable to say if it was an uncomfortable silence or not. Eventually after perhaps half a minute or maybe a bit longer or shorter, Savannah looked at her sister, “How was your day?”

“Good, great really or as great as it can be when your imitating a hippo,” Charlotte smiled and patted her bump lovingly to show that she wasn’t too serious. 

“Nothing happen?” asked Savannah, “You didn’t do anything?”

Oh, so that was what it was about, thought Charlotte, Savannah was peed that the chores hadn’t been done. She could argue and fight back, getting into a screaming match before giving her sister the silent treatment for the rest of the night and have Savannah begging for forgiveness in the morning. However, that was the nuclear option, better to appear sorrowful and pitiful, playing on her sister’s conscience. The pregnant teen fluttered her eyelids and tried to look like she was on the verge of tears, “I’m sorry. I’ve been really useless. It’s just I’ve been alone all day, just thinking and then Kathy called up and suggested I’m came over. It was so good to be with the girls again, it was like being back as a cheerleader…”

She did give a real sniffle. That was the trouble of playing on Savannah’s emotions; they often played on Charlotte’s at the same time. She’d never be a cheerleader again; she’d be lucky to get back into University by the time she was forty. And if she got a job it would be a part-time Waitress or assistant in Walmart, something she could fit in around the baby, not a high-paying jet-setting business woman or Federal employee. Savannah was looking at her with concern, Charlotte rubbed her eye and smiled, “Sorry, I’m fine. I’ll be alright.”

“Yes,” for a moment Savannah looked far away, as she sometimes did when she was speaking to God. Then she refocused, smiled and pulled out an object from her pocket. It was the pink dildo Charlotte had been using to pleasure herself earlier that afternoon; playing with herself when she should have been tidying the apartment. The older Monroe held it up, “Do you recognise this?”

Her mouth went dry, Charlotte hoped from either nervousness or shame rather than the lust of seeing her sister’s fingers move up and down the pink toy as she held it. Slowly Charlotte nodded, if Savannah was asking she knew, there was no point denying it and adding to her crimes; “Yes, it’s the dildo you have under your bed.”

Savannah gave a brief smile, “You saw what else I keep under there?”

“Yes,” blushed Charlotte, “Girlie magazines.”

“Have you looked at them?” the interrogation was sweetly conducted, but it was an interrogation all the same.

Luckily no rubber truncheons risked hammering down on Charlotte’s kneecaps, as she paused and thought. How did she answer that one? Did she deny it, pretend that curiosity hadn’t got the better of her? But that would be a lie. But if she said she had, she worried what the next question would be – far better to kill this conversation by say she knew Savannah was gay and leave it there. She paused; the word ‘no’ in her brain, but her mouth decided to go a different direction, “Yes. Yes, I’ve looked at them.”

It was out now, so she might as well continue, “I liked what I saw as well.”

“I like them too,” replied Savannah, “I guess I’m a lesbian. You?”

“I don’t think so – bisexual I guess. The evidence is that I like boys as well,” Charlotte patted her tummy to proof her point. She paused for a moment as she thought, “Still it’s not like at the moment everyone going to queuing up to date me; if the right girl came along, well…”

She trailed off and blushed as she realised how far she had gone in her admissions. Her sister gave her a sweet smile, “The right girl?”

“Y’know…” again Charlotte trailed off unsure what the right girl was. She paused and shrugged meeting her sister’s half-smile with her own, “I don’t know – you tell me, who’s the right girl?”

A quizzical frown seemed to play across Savannah’s face as she thought about the answer, “Well for me, she’d be a couple of years younger – not much, but a little. Cute, definitely good looking, but she doesn’t have to be the Mona Lisa. But it not just physical, so I’d like her to have similar interests – a cheerleader would be great as I’d get cuteness as well. I guess I’d like her to be a Christian – that’s pretty important…”

Charlotte nodded, as Savannah took her sister’s hand and rubbed the back of them in a friendly move. Charlotte thought for a moment about what she wanted in a girl, “I’d like her to be a believer as well, and a cute cheerleader…mmmnnn… I could like that. I’d want her to be a little bit older, she doesn’t have to be too experienced, in fact if she’d had lots of girlfriends before I’d be a little bit yeuch, I’m not into being another notch on her bedpost. I’d like her to be able to look after me, to be a bit bossy… y’know like you…”

“It sounds exactly like me,” Savannah smiled and ran a finger over the back of Charlotte’s hand. 

Charlotte glanced down at Savannah’s movement; she had first thought the movement had been friendly and sisterly, to encourage her when she was a bit down. But it wasn’t, the touch was sensual and hinted at more. The glance was only a second, before she looked up again and into Savannah’s face. For a short moment Charlotte wasn’t sure what to say, but it was only for milliseconds before she knew the reply “It sounds exactly like you.”

Before Charlotte knew what was happening her lips were pressed against Savannah’s. Both their mouths seemed to open in unison, Savannah to push her tongue out, Charlotte to allow it in. Round and round it swirled, sliding through every inch of Charlotte’s mouth, exploring and probing, darting and touching, pressing against Charlotte’s own tongue and swiping against her teeth. Meanwhile Savannah was gripping her younger sister’s hands hard, as if terrified that she would let go. Charlotte flexed her fingers and slid them between her sister’s, allowing Savannah to push between them.

The older Monroe pulled her face back, “I…”

“Ssshhh, I don’t want to talk now,” Charlotte said, pushing aside any last chance the two of them had of avoiding what would now become the inevitable conclusion. She opened her mouth and willingly allowed Savannah’s tongue to enter her again; it was what she wanted – she wondered if it had been what she had always wanted.

It was a surprise when Savannah released her hands. For a second Charlotte wondered if her older sister was having regrets, though from the way her tongue was flicking it was hard to believe so. But then came the second surprise, Savannah’s hands were on the front buttons of Charlotte’s dress and she was undoing them. Charlotte didn’t try and stop her as Savannah undid them far enough to slide her hand in the material. Nor did the teen try and stop her sister as Savannah pulled down the thin material of her bra and placed her hands on the large, milk engorged titties. In fact, as Savannah started to squeeze Charlotte encouraged her, moving her body forward and sliding her own hands sexily up her sister’s waist.

“You have lovely breasts,” Savannah breathed quietly, “I can’t believe I’ve never touched them before.”

“I can’t believe I never let you,” replied Charlotte, her voice had become husky with lust. It became huskier and more lust filled as Savannah squeezed hard at her large titties. The pregnant ex-cheerleader moaned deeper and deeper as Savannah’s fingers pressed hard into her soft, supple flesh, “Oh yes.”

The words came out of a rapidly drying mouth, showing her pleasure as Savannah moved her mouth down and began to suckle at the milk engorged tits like she was a greedy baby. The older Monroe’s teeth slid over the hard teats, nipping at the nipples sharply. Charlotte gasped in enjoyment, as her sister moved from biting to licking, running her tongue over the erect nub and daintily dabbing at the small marks her teeth had left in the flesh. 

“Oh yes, that’s good,” Charlotte closed her eyes and moaned heavily as Savannah moved from one tit to the other, repeating the biting and licking. Charlotte leant back and purred like a pussycat; her hands rubbed over her large belly as she repeated her words, “Oh yes, that’s good.”

Savannah pulled back, a thin trail of saliva between her mouth and her sister’s tit. She licked her lips and grinned, “I want you to go down on me.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure whether it was an instruction, a request or a suggestion. But it didn’t matter, she wanted to do it. Slowly she got off the couch and knelt in front of her sister as Savannah hoisted up her dress. Charlotte reached forward and pulled down her sister’s panties, revealing a bald cunt. The teen licked her lips in anticipation as her older sister spread apart her thighs allowing easy access. She shuffled forward and bent over as far as she could until her bump was pressing against her thighs; luckily this was deep enough to bring her mouth in contact with Savannah’s twat. The older cheerleader moaned, “Eat me, eat me now.”

Slamming her tongue out Charlotte began to lap at the pussy. It swiftly dampened as she pushed herself in. Savannah rocked back in pleasure as Charlotte’s tongue rammed in, exploring and penetrating the soft, warm, wet walls. She gripped her younger sister’s head and held her in place, “Good girl, lick my pussy, lick it all up.”

Faster and harder Charlotte’s tongue lapped, slurping at girl cum like it was cream and she was a cat. She was surprised at how much she was enjoying pleasuring her sister; the taste was divine, the aroma – delightful. She loved the way that Savannah was moving, her hands stroking through Charlotte’s hair and pressing against her skull, the thighs crushing her cheeks, her cunt pushing upwards forcing itself into the pregnant teen’s mouth. And the sounds were gratifying as well, a mixture of squeaks and squeals, groans and gasps interspersed with cries of “Yes, yess, yesss.”

It all made Charlotte give her all, pushing and lapping her tongue hard against her sister’s clit, making the older Monroe bounce and groan. Deeper, faster, harder Charlotte lapped until Savannah was bouncing like a trampoline and screaming like she was on the Electric Chair.

“Yesssss, yessssss, yesssssss,” shrieked Savannah. Juice shot from her pussy and down Charlotte’s throat as the young cheerleader came.

Charlotte moved back, letting the cum dribble from her mouth and down her front. She looked at Savannah, her sister was red and breathing heavily as she tried to recover from the orgasm. Charlotte smiled and placing her hands on her sister’s knees levered herself up, “How was that?”

“Orgasmic,” replied Savannah. She smiled and stood up, moving so close to her sister that the Charlotte’s belly was pushing into her. She reached out and moved a strand of hair from her sister’s forehead, “Let’s go to bed…”

*


	3. 3

Charlotte Monroe couldn’t believe what had just happened. She wasn’t exactly a good girl, being pregnant it would be hard to suggest she was purity personified, but at the same time she didn’t think she really should be classified as a tramp either. Except she had just buried her face in her sister’s cunt. She could still taste her on her tongue. And it wasn’t something she regretted either. 

How could she when Savannah was holding her hand and leading her into the bedroom…

“Savannah…” Charlotte murmured as her sister turned to face her. 

The cheerleader reached down and took Charlotte’s other hand, holding it as lightly as she held the other. Her fingers slid over the pregnant teen’s ones, rubbing and massaging them. Looking into Charlotte’s face, Savannah smiled a sensual smile, her expression lascivious. She licked her lips, “What?”

The aftertaste of the cum was still there. It was sweet. Charlotte imagined tasting more of it and feeling the warmth of the juice again as it gushed down her throat. It made her throat go dry, ironic when she was thinking about drinking down her sister’s juice. She gave a small, quirky smile, “You won’t tell on me if I swear.”

“No, as long as its not blasphemous. It’ll be our secret… one of our secrets ” Savannah grinned and tightened her grip on Charlotte’s fingers, squeezing them between her own, before sliding her fingertips over the knuckle in a gesture both friendly and sexual.

“Good,” replied Charlotte. It wasn’t just the language she was about to use that made her pause before she spoke again, but the knowledge that she was going even deeper into a intimate relationship with Savannah; they would never just be sisters again. She looked at the cheerleader standing opposite her, so sexy, so strong, so in control. Charlotte knew that she needed her. She opened her mouth, “I want you to fuck me.”

There was a laugh from Savannah. She leant forward and kissed Charlotte. It was a brief kiss, but full of promise. She pulled back and smiled, “Aren’t you forward? Is this what got you pregnant?” Charlotte blushed, but Savannah reached up and stroked her cheek as she continued, “I intend make love to you, Char. That’s God’s plan and its ours as well. But let’s not hurry the night…”

The tingle in Charlotte’s pussy hinted that she wanted the night to be hurried, even if once the lovemaking began she was happy for that to be longer. However, years of experience had told her it was no good arguing with her older sister. Indeed things always worked better if she agreed with her, “No, let’s enjoy it. ”

“Good, I knew you’d agree,” Savannah moved her head forward, clasping her lips to Charlotte. They opened and the cheerleader’s tongue snaked out and into her sister’s mouth, swirling around and exploring. The tip touched and licked, exploring every cubic millimetre of the young teen’s mouth. Pushing and prodding it forced itself down on Charlotte’s own tongue, pinning it to the bottom of her mouth. Charlotte relaxed and allowed her sister’s mouth to dominate.

The older Monroe let go off her sister’s hands and moved hers round Charlotte’s back. They slid down the teen’s spine to rest atop her skirt. One of them began to undo the zip, the other gripped the butt cheeks hard – the nails biting through both the skirt and panties beneath to dig into the younger Monroe’s ass. Slowly the zip parted, until the skirt slid down Charlotte’s thighs and down to her ankle. She broke the kiss to step out of it.

“Very nice,” Savannah grinned. Now her hands were free of the skirt she was moving them underneath the thin material of Charlotte’s panties. Her fingers skimmed over the naked flesh and Charlotte felt herself begin to wet up. The cotton panties started to stick to her fresh young cunt, a small spot of translucent material slowly widening as more cum seeped from her slit. 

Savannah knew what was happening, her own twat was doing the same. She gave a teasing smile, “You should take those wet panties off.”

“Yes,” murmured Charlotte. She briefly blushed, before remembering it was too late to worry about modesty. She stepped away from Savannah and slid down her panties. 

The cheerleader looked lustfully as she watched her younger sister’s underwear come off. From the angle she was at the pussy was hidden beneath the stretched belly, but she could smell the aroma of arousal; it smelt fine. Charlotte was standing still the underwear held in her hand, as if she wasn’t quiet sure what to do with it and whether she should be striking an explicit pose or not. Savannah felt it was about time that her sister saw what was on offer from the cheerleader. She smiled, “Why don’t you sit on the bed? Let me get out of my uniform.”

The panties were dropped to the floor as Charlotte moved to sit down, a smile starting to cross her face. The smile got wider as Savannah slid down her top, revealing a lacy white bra. Her tits moved beneath the material as she reached round to unzip her cheerleading skirt. It dropped to the floor. There was nothing underneath

“Like what you see?” Savannah put her hands on her hips, jutting out both her covered titties and her naked slit. 

“Yes,” said Charlotte. Her mouth and lips suddenly felt dry again. They got even more parched as Savannah’s bra was removed, freeing her beautiful tits, and leaving Savannah clad only in her socks. Charlotte felt her mouth turning into the Sahara as Savannah walked towards her, like a tiger stalking a goat. The older Monroe stopped, just out of licking range, her eyes flicked down to her sister and she smiled. Charlotte smiled back, knowing what her sister wanted, “Let me just get off my top.”

Her hands shook slightly as she unbuttoned her blouse. Luckily Savannah was willing to help; even as Charlotte loosened her top her sister’s hands were in and under it, sneaking round the back to unclip the bra. Blouse and bra dropped almost in unison.

“That’s better,” Savannah reached out and squeezed her sister’s large tits. 

Charlotte moaned in pleasure as her sister’s fingers pressed deeper into the milk engorged pair. Her moan got larger as Savannah knelt down and slid her lips over one of the teats. The cheerleader began to suck it in, drawing more of the tit into her mouth before clamping down her teeth on the nipple. A sliver of breast milk seeped out at the same time as a trickle of cum slipped from her slit. She gasped louder as Savannah’s tongue played over the hard nub, “Oh yes, Savannah. Oh, yes.”

The cheerleader sucked harder, biting as she did so her. But what was really starting to do things to Charlotte were Savannah’s fingers. The older girl was crouched in front of her sister, a tit in her mouth and her digits starting to slide into teen twat; “Oh yes, Savannah, oh yes.”

The fingers move deeper into the hole, pushing out cum like a sponge being squeezed. The girl juice slid over Savannah’s fingers and down Charlotte’s quim lips. More and more of it secreting as Savannah’s nails scratched both painfully and pleasurably at Charlotte’s clit; the little lump of flesh seeming to heat to the cheerleader’s touch. Savannah stopped eating tit, moving her head so that she was staring directly at her sister as she finger fucked her. A small smile came to her face, “You want me to stick something bigger in here?”

The thought of Savannah stuffing in something larger than two fingers made Charlotte even wetter. She nodded, quivering with excitement, “Fuck me with a dildo.”

“Spread your legs,” ordered Savannah. Her sister hurriedly obeyed as the cheerleader pulled her porn and toy stash out from under the bed. Charlotte was almost salivating as her sister opened the case and started to look through the toys, holding each one up for Charlotte’s inspection before deciding on an eight inch black one. The elder Monroe slid it into her mouth, sucking it like a lollipop as she shuffled between Charlotte’s knees. Pulling it out the cheerleader grinned, “Let’s try this.”

“Ooooh,” Charlotte gasped in pleasure as her sister pushed the toy into her. The rubber dildo filled her so completely that a shot of cum was forced out, shooting up the dildo and over Savannah’s pussy lips. She gripped the bed as Savannah began to move the toy in and out, hammering it hard over the clit until the pregnant teen was squealing as the pleasurable waves rushed over her, “Aaaarrghhh, oooohhhhh, yessssss….”

More cum slid from Charlotte’s slit, surging over her cunt lips and dribbling down to dampen the bedding. Savannah looked upward and smiled, before returning her gaze to her sister’s twat. The cheerleader’s wrist was moving so fast and hard it must be starting to ache and beads of sweat were starting to form on her body. Harder and deeper Savannah thrust the dildo, toying her pregnant sister. The result was a series of screams of orgasmic ecstasy from Charlotte as her entire body seemed to explode in. Her back arched and her belly bounced out as her mouth opened, “Aaaaaarrrgghh, yessssssss…”

The soaking toy was slipped out. Savannah ran her tongue over it, taking away a strip of the cum that was soaking it. She looked mischievously at her sister, before sliding the toy into her mouth sucking it like a lolly. Watching her sister swallow the cummy toy, Charlotte reached one hand to squeeze at her tit and another to rub at her recently toyed pussy. The dildoing had only reduced her horniness for a couple of moments, Savannah slurping the dildo was quickly reinvigorating her. She grunted as her fingers touched inside her slot, the walls dampness soaking her. She pushed the two digits deeper in, moaning “Oh, my pussy’s so wet. It needs to be filled…”

“So does mine,” Savannah pulled the toy out of her mouth and licked her lips, “I’ve just got the medicine for that.”

She put down the dildo and reached again into her treasure trove of porn and toys. This time she came out with a double dildo. The cheerleader looked at her sister, Charlotte was breathing heavily – excitement written as plainly in her expression as if she had it inked on her forehead. Savannah stood up, “I think this should help cure your condition… if only for a while.”

“I don’t want to be made totally better,” giggled Charlotte. She didn’t resist as her sister moved her legs, so that she was fully resting on the bed with them apart. Savannah then got onto the bed. Charlotte could see the damp cum glittering on her sister’s lips as the older teen opened her own legs. One slid over the top Charlotte’s thighs, the other moved underneath sandwiching the teen between them. Savannah pushed herself forward, the movement of her legs creating a small frictional warmth over Charlotte.

“Let me put this in,” Savannah held up the double-ender in explanation, but she didn’t need to clarify where she intended to put it. She threaded one end into Charlotte’s pussy; the younger teen gasped as her sister’s pushed it in. It touched lightly against her clit, sending a jolt through the teen that translated into a squeak and shiver. Savannah smiled again, “Now for me.”

She guided her own slit over and down the toy. As she pushed herself down, the toy shifted deeper into Charlotte – running over the pregnant teen’s G-spot. The rubber seem to pulsate, or perhaps that was the quivering of teenage slit walls; in either case little sparks of early orgasm started to burst in Charlotte’s cunt. She groaned and gripped her tits, squeezing the large, pliable flesh until it popped out between her fingers, before grabbing them again and repeating the action, “Fuck me Savannah, fuck me up.”

“Oh, yes,” her older sister moaned as the rubber toy filled her hole as well. From the way she was quivering and gasping the double-ender was banging her clit the same as Charlotte’s. She bit her lip as she moved forward and back, “Oh yes, this is so good…”

The two young women rocked, slowly at first, but gradually increasing the speed until after a few minutes they were knocking against each other with a frightening intensity. The bed squeaked and the picture on the wall jumped like there was an earthquake. There flesh slapped together, sharply stinging with each cracking touch. The gunshots off it were drowned out by their passionate moans.

“Aaarrggghh, yessss.”

“Fuuuckkk, fuuuuccckkk…oooohhhh fuuucckkk…”

The scissoring sisters were swiftly sweating, the perspiration rolling down them like sheets of water pouring over a cliff-edge. Harder and harder they moved, revelling in the pleasure they were giving and receiving. The double-ender slammed hard into each as they moved into a rhythm – ramming in unison, shrieking in pleasure, before pulling back, squealing as they quickly regathered their strength before hammering down together. Cum was everywhere, leaking from their cunts, covering their lips, sliding down their thighs, soaking the bed. It covered the toy, bouncing up and down as the two Monroe’s slammed in and out – it rolled one way and then the next, until Charlotte’s juice and Savannah’s were hopelessly intermixed.

“Oooohhhh, yesssss, fuuuuckkkk meeeee, this is heaven.”

“Yessss, yesssss, yesssss, aaaarrrghhhh, yessss, fuuuucckkk…”

Sweat soaked the two sisters hammered at each other. The explosions of lust getting harder and more intense until they began to merge into one whole. Simultaneously the two Monroe’s reached back their heads and screamed as the orgasm wracked their body. It raced through them both, leaving them gasping and panting, temporarily spent. 

Reaching forward Savannah pulled the toy out of their cunts, it was slimy with girl cum. Smiling she held it up to show her sister, “Want to lick?”

Charlotte nodded greedily, licking her lips as she contemplated all the tasty cum soaking the dildo. 

Savannah smiled, “Let’s share.”

She opened her mouth to take one end, whilst offering up the other for her pregnant sister. Charlotte didn’t hesitate – taking the spare end she slipped it into her mouth and began to slurp. The taste of girl juice was delicious, it flavoured the dildo divinely. The two sister’s swallowed and sucked, gulping cum and toy down their throats. As they took more they moved closer and closer, their hands seeking the other’s body. Charlotte sucked at the toy as her fingers massaged at Savannah. Again she felt her libido rising as she looked into her sister’s eyes and felt her touch. She pulled back and let the rubber drop. Savannah took the toy out of her mouth. She grinned as if she could read her sister’s mind, “Still wanting more?”

“Yes… I’m still hot and horny,” Charlotte licked her lips and touched her slick slot to emphasise her words.

“But I’ve already fucked your pussy twice…,” teased Savannah, “I may need to try something else… If you want me to?”

Her eyes had flicked down to the strap-on, lying in the case.

“I do,” murmured Charlotte, she had an idea what her sister had in mind. It wasn’t anything she’d done before or even thought of doing, but she had already gone so far that it seemed too late to have second thoughts. She smiled and made clear what she hoped her sister was thinking about, “I do, if you want to fill my butt-hole.”

“I think it’s the only thing to do,” admitted Savannah, smiling as she reached for the strap-on. She pulled it up her thighs and adjusted the leather belt so that it was comfortably positioned. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened her legs, before turning to look at her sister, “”You may want to suck it first… for lube. I guess it’ll be tight up there?”

“Very tight,” confirmed Charlotte, before quickly adding in case her sister thought she might know through experience, “I guess.”

The teen got onto her knees and bent over as far as her pregnant belly would let her, lowering her open mouth onto the strap-on. Without any cum flavouring it the taste was like sucking a pen, but she still ran it up her mouth and into her throat, until she was close to gasping. Slowly she moved up, leaving a wet trail of saliva on the rubber. She moved her head off and looked at Savannah, “I’m ready. Where do you want me?”

“Lie on your side, facing away from me,” said Savannah. She watched as her sister moved into position, before swinging her own legs onto the bed and rolling over behind Charlotte. She reached down and with one hand gripped Charlotte’s top cheek, slowly prising it apart from the other and exposing the tight back hole. On her other hand she extended the middle finger. She slowly pushed it into Charlotte’s tight back passage, the pregnant teen giving a small jump as she was penetrated. Savannah moved her hand from her sister’s ass to massage at her waist, before saying, “This might be uncomfortable.”

“That’s alright,” replied Charlotte through gritted teeth. 

Savannah pushed her finger in to the knuckle. The walls of the chute were tight, pressing down and squeezing against her digit – squashing it like it was in a vice. Slowly she began to wiggle and move it around. Charlotte gave a uncomfortable gasp as it ran round her back hole, but otherwise gave no complaint. Slowly the finger began to push apart the resisting walls, leaving a small opening. The cheerleader pulled the finger out and gripped her toy. The hand that had been massaging her sister returned to pulling open her ass cheeks. Savannah guided the cock so that it was resting on the opening of the chute. She paused, “It’ll be fun. Work through it.”

“Ye…” Charlotte started to say. Before she could complete Savannah started to shove the dildo down the teen’s ass. The word became an elongated hiss, “…essssssss.”

As the strap-on went deeper Savannah let go off her sister’s ass cheek and moved the hand to grip at the pregnant bulge. She continued to push in. At first the toy slid in, if not easy it was at least not hard, as it went down the chute already prepared by Savannah’s finger. But soon the toy began to slow as it hit virgin territory. Savannah pulled back half an inch, before rocking forward. The cock moved a bit more and Charlotte shuddered, letting out a moan that combined both sexual excitement and aching discomfort. Savannah pulled back again and said, “You can take it baby, you can take my big toy.”

“I can,” whispered Charlotte in confirmation. She gave another groan as Savannah thrust forward again. She moved her hand to clasp at Savannah’s, before resting it on her belly. Savannah continued to rock back and forth, slowly driving the dildo deeper and deeper into her sister’s ass. The teen groaned and gasped as it drove deeper, opening her up and starting to stimulate hidden erogenous zones. The positive feelings of pleasure began to overwhelm the discomfort and ache. The dildo was shoved deeper and Charlotte moaned, “Oh yes, oh yes, bang my butt.”

The toy was in its full length, Savannah pulled back so it almost slid out. She paused, as it balanced precariously on the edge of her sister’s back chute, “I’m going to come in again and then I’m going to continue until you cum. You ready?”

There was a nod from Charlotte, which turned into a squealing twist of her whole body as Savannah rammed in. With the hole more opened the cheerleader came in fast and hard, rushing the rubber over the anal nerve endings. Charlotte quaked with pleasure and screamed out, “Fuuuucckkk… yesssss…. Fuuucckkk meeeee haaarrrddd.”

The older Monroe pumped harder. Her body slapped into her sister’s, her tits squashing into Charlotte’s back – the nipples hardening as she did so. With one hand she moved under Charlotte to grip the pregnant teen’s tit, with the other she massaged the pregnant bulge. Both the tummy and tittie bounced free as Savannah rammed home, sending the cock shooting deep into the teen’s butthole. Charlotte’s body arched with out of control pleasure, “Fuck me. Bang my ass. I want you to fill my butt – totally fill it. I’m yours.”

Savannah’s hands crawled and squeezed at Charlotte as the cheerleader pounded her younger sister’s butt. The dildo rammed in deep, slapping aside all resistance and pressing over the teenager’s anal erogenous zone. The younger Monroe groaned and bucked as she was hammered mercilessly; cum leaked from her pussy as her ass was opened. Savannah wasn’t slowing or stopping, she was like a juggernaut ploughing on and on – a machine built for butt-banging. The dildo rammed deep, making Charlotte bend and squeal, “That’s it. Fuck me. Fuck my virgin asshole.”

The words seemed to speed Savannah. The cheerleader, was fit, but so fast and hard was she going that even with her stamina and strength she was grunting in exertion. Sweat dripped from her skin, sometimes jumping across to Charlotte as the older Monroe slammed into her sister, sometimes sliding down to leave a damp outline on the bedding. But it didn’t stop Savannah she slammed on and on and on, sending the dildo into her sister. Charlotte was screaming louder, her entire body shaking as the orgasms raced through her.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” the pregnant team screamed, her voice becoming hoarse, “I’m yours… Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

The orgasms had been small at first – controllable rather than controlling. But the more Savannah fed the toy into the chute the more intense the orgasms had become, longer lasting and more powerful. Until they were sweeping round Charlotte like a tidal wave, unable to be stopped. Her body bent and she screamed in enjoyment as the pleasure merged together into one explosive, unstoppable and never-ending orgasm, “Yaaaaaargghhh, aaaarrgghhh, yessssssss!”

Her body and mind were so shattered by the orgasm it took her a few moments to realise that Savannah had pulled the toy out of her butt. And even longer to say anything. Eventually she became aware that Savannah was sitting up behind her, the cheerleader’s hands gently rolling over the pregnant teen’s belly, “How was that?”

“Orgasmic,” replied Charlotte, “I think I’d like to do it again.”

“Oh,” Savannah laughed, “I think we might be doing it a lot from now on…”

*

As always if you have any views on this or any other of my stories, e-mail me at llfic72@gmx.co.uk


End file.
